


First Parental Meeting

by akurtbastiantoholdonto



Series: A Series of Firsts [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akurtbastiantoholdonto/pseuds/akurtbastiantoholdonto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt brings Sebastian home to Ohio to meet Burt and Carole. Written for the Kurtbastian Hiatus Project</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Parental Meeting

“Fuck.” Sebastian exclaimed, staring into the giant mirror in the airport restroom.

“What is it, Seb?” Kurt asked, standing next to him at the sink, putting his hair back in place after the long flight.

“I’m meeting your father.” Sebastian said, rubbing his temples.

“Are you worried?” Kurt reached out an arm to wrap around Sebastian’s waist. “It’ll be okay.” He soothed, before returning back to his hair.

“What if he hates me?  I mean, all he knows about me is that I tried to blind your high school boyfriend.” Sebastian worried.

Kurt finished with his hair and grabbed Sebastian’s shoulders, shaking him a few times. “It will be fine!” Kurt assured. “He has moved on, if he has a problem with you then we can stay in a hotel.”

“Really?” Sebastian asked.

“Of course, babe.” Kurt pulled him in for a hug. “Let’s go, we can get it over with before you shake apart.” Kurt said, looking at Sebastian’s right hand, which continued to twitch.

Sebastian crossed his arms, trying to hide it, but Kurt took his hand in his, and they walked out of the restroom into the airport, where they began to look for Burt. “Carole might be here as well.” Kurt mentioned.

“Well she doesn’t scare me quite as much.” Sebastian said. “I figure it is good to have a nurse around if Burt decides to beat my face in.”

“Dad is not going to beat your face in.” Kurt said, laughing. “You will be perfectly fine.” They continued to search through the people in the airport before finally spotting Burt and Carole.  Kurt stood on his tiptoes and whispered into Sebastian’s ear. “It will be okay baby. Dad doesn’t have his shot gun with him.”

Sebastian gripped Kurt’s hand tighter. “Okay, let’s do this.” He said, squaring his shoulders, and preceding to walk towards the gruff man and the smiling lady. Stopping in front of them he reached out his hand to the man. “Hello sir, ma’am, I am Sebastian Smythe.” He said, mentally patting himself on the back for not stuttering.

“Hello Sebastian.” Burt said, in an unreadable tone, before turning to Kurt and wrapping him up in a hug. 

“Hi dear.” Carole said, stepping forward. “I hope you had a good flight, it is so nice to meet you finally.” She sounded sincere, and for that Sebastian was grateful.

“Sebastian, tell me, what do you do?” Burt asked, before Kurt smacked his arm.

“Behave Dad.” Kurt reminded, turning to smile encouragingly at his boyfriend.

“I’m a student mostly, with an internship over the summer at a theatre.” Sebastian recited.

“Interesting.” Burt said. After receiving a withering from Carole, he looked back to Sebastian. “Well, come along kid, there’s good food at home.” He clapped him on the back.

“Yes sir!”

Sebastian and Kurt shouldered their bags and walked behind Burt and Carole to the car. Sebastian admired the way his boyfriend’s muscles rippled as Kurt loaded their bags into the car. Burt looked at Sebastian. “Aren’t you going to help Kurt?”

“I’m quite alright with this how it is.” Sebastian said, leaning against the car, before realizing who he was talking to. “I mean, yes sir, I’m on it.” He said, hurriedly moving to help Kurt, who just smirked at him.

Kurt and Sebastian got into the back seat, while Burt and Carole took the front ones. “I am so glad you are home.” Burt said, looking at Kurt through the mirror. “and I’m glad you could make it, Sebastian.” He said, smiling at him.

Sebastian heaved a sigh of relief, at which the other occupants of the car laughed. Maybe, just maybe, this trip wouldn’t be as nerve wracking as he originally thought. Besides, with Kurt along, nothing could really be truly horrible. 


End file.
